Joules
The Joule is the main currency system introduced in Battle Bears Gold. Since then, it has also been used in Battle Bears Zero and Battle Bears Fortress. In Battle Bears Gold There are many different ways to obtain Joules: *The first way is the simplest way; all you need to do is kill an opposing bear for 100 Joules automatically for each kill (as of version 2.17). *The second way is also simple, as all you need to do is get the Joules Pickup. You earn 150 joules per pickup. This Pick-Up was on all maps. These Joule pickups were removed in 2.1 and was replaced with three Joule Pickups which appear when someone has died. These Pick-Ups can be grabbed by anyone. Each gives you 25 Joules and lasts for a limited amount of time before disappearing. If a person manages to kill someone and collect all three Pick-Ups, which is not always the case, he will receive 175 Joules in total. *The third way is to buy Joules. **$0.99 to 25,000 Joules. **$4.99 to 150,000 Joules. **$9.99 to 350,000 Joules. *The fourth way is to plant a bomb. You get 225 Joules per plant. *The fifth way is to hold on to a bomb and get killed. You will recieve Joules based on how long you survived while holding the bomb. *The sixth is to get a Killstreak. The higher your streak, the more Joules you will receive per kill. *Another way is to end someone else's streak. This bonus varies on how long their streak was. *The next way is to assist someone in killing a person, the amount of Joules depends on how much you have damaged your target.For each percent of damage to a character,you get 1 Joules. *The final way is to collect the daily bonus (amount received from daily bonuses depends on how many consecutive days you log in). The rewards are 5,000 Joules for the first day, 5,000 for the second,10 Gas for the third and 10,000 for the fourth and 15 Gas for the fifth. In Battle Bears Zero *While playing arcade mode, the Joules are based on your points. *Collect the daily bonus (amount received from daily bonuses depends on how many consecutive days you log in). In Battle Bears Fortress It is used only as a in-game currency to build towers. Trivia *Joules are a real unit used to measure energy. 1 Joule is equal to 1 newton metre. *The earliest sighting of Joules was in a SkyVu video honoring them. The screenshot was of a different and old Battle Bears -1 menu that showed the Joule system. As we know, the Joule system is not currently present in BB-1. *You used to be able to trade Gas for Joules, however, the 1.4.2 update removed this function, leaving a pointless achievement. *Before Version 2.1 of Battle Bears Gold, the amount awarded per kill was 200 Joules, and before that it was 275. As of Version 2.17, the current amount of joules awarded per kill are 100 joules. *Joules originally were the only currency until gas was then added in a later update. Category:Currency Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Zero Category:Pick-Ups Category:Battle Bears Gold